The New Camper
by warriorcats23990
Summary: The campers get a new camper,And Duncan isn't really happy of this new camper. This new camper is a lady's man. Who might have a small crush on one of the females. Duncan gets mad when the new camper gets to sleep with the girls in their Cabin and starts to hang out with Gwen a lot. Could this new Camper be a good thing towards the other campers or not? R&R Find Out! GwenXOC
1. Chapter 1

d**d he**y**y guys! long time no new story,eh? Well I'm going to try something new. And Yeah. So Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Other from David ( My OC) i DON'T OWN ANYTHING. so enjoy and tell me what you think of the first chapter! And sorry if it's short and there might be some errors in the story.  
**

"So, why are we out here so early? It's like 6:00 in the morning" Duncan said between yawns, Trying to stay awake. The sun was barley out and He and the others were sitting on tree stomps as chairs or seats.

"Hehe.. Me and Chef had been thinking" Chris said with grin as Chef was standing next to him.

"Wait, What? Thinking!?..Man that's not good!" Leshawna said while she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Chris and Chef. Thinking was never a good thing for the Campers and has been.

"Yep, We had" Chris grinned as he saw the campers shocked faces. he looked back at Chef who nodded and laughed. "And we had decided to change teams..The girls would be the screaming gophers and the Guys would be killer bass."

"What!?" All the campers seem to say it at the same was going to change teams? No way?! He can't do that!..Well he can.

"But, that's not fair! There's more guys then Girls!" Gwen pointed out. " The guys would win!"

"Yeah..There is more guys.." Chris agreed and smiled. " But that's why the girls as in screaming gophers, are going to have a new roommate."

The girls gasped while the Guy's eyes widen. The campers were going to have a new roommate? That was not going to be a good thing.

"Um, Hello? Am i in the right place?" The campers heard a boy voice, it was coming from the bushes. They all turned a saw a guy coming from the bushes, He had a green backpack looked a lot like Beth's boyfriend, Only he was taller, more muscular,Had a better Mohawk and had Dark blue eyes. he was just a handsome. He smiled as he walked over to where Chris and Chef stood. Once everybody saw him, they seemed to be more awake, Other then Duncan who glared at him.

"Screaming Gophers, Meet David." Chris grinned as David waved at everybody, who had a smile on his face. All the girl were staring at him with heart eyes even the guys were as well,Expect for Duncan who growled and crossed his arms over his chest. " He will be your new roommate."

Duncan's eyes, that Dude was going to sleep with the girls? No, That cannot happened. It would be all messed up

"W-What?!" The girls gasped, but blushed, David was going to sleep with them. How can anything go wrong with that?

"Yep." Chris smiled evilly upon seeing all their faces. " And for your first task,you will need to find a small chest in the forest."

"Whoa, whoa, Chris! Do not change the subject!" Duncan growled as he stood up and pointed a finger to David and glared at him. This was so not fair. " Why does Handsome boy here get to sleep with the girls?"

"Handsome boy?" David raised a eyebrow in confusion, making the girls giggle softly at his sillyness.

"Because Duncan." Chris rolled his eyes, he didn't have time for this. " I say so. And besides it's not like Handsome boy here would even hurt a girl."

Duncan didn't say anything, He growled in response and sat back down in his was so not fair,David was a guy! Who was going to sleep in the girl's cabin! That's just wrong!..Well the girls don't mind about it.

"Again, Handsome boy?" David asked as he looked toward Chris in was calling him that. He had a name and it was David, Not handsome boy.

"Anyway.." Chris trailed of as he changed the subject and Grinned. "you campers will split screaming gophers will go one way. Killer bass the other way."

"But Chris! This isn't fair!" Duncan pouted, He doesn't like it when things don't go his way.

"It is Fair,Duncan. The teams are now even." Chris said as Chef tossed two large green bags in front of the Campers. "And everything you will need to find the chest would be in this green Bag."

"Good Luck." Chris smiled as he walked up to his Jeep and got in with Chef and Drove David alone with the campers.

"SO LONG SUCKERS!" Chef called out with a laugh before he disappeared in the woods with Chris, Who were laughing like crazy people.

" So, you girls are my team?" David asked with a soft smile as he walked closer to them. The girl's hearts were racing as he walked closer.

"Pfftt..Whatever Party boy." Duncan said coldly as he stood up and grabbed one of the green bags. He placed it over his back and sent David a death Glare before he looked back at his team. " Let's go. We have a chest to find."

The guys nodded and followed him into the woods without saying anything, Leaving David all alone with his team. David stared at them as they left. Why was Duncan so mean and Cold. Shrugging it off, David turned towards the girls who were sitting still in their seats.

"May i know your names?" He asked nicely as he stood in front of them. The girls just stared at him with goofy faces. David paced back and fourth in front of them. He held a hand to his chin as he was thinking. He had heard of them before.

"Hmm.." David stopped in front of Gwen. He smiled as he remembered her name. " You must be Gwen, yes?"

Gwen blushed and nodded at David, not really looking at him in the eyes. He was just so handsome.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." David smiled as he bent down a little and took her hand. Kissing it softly. Making Gwen blush harder as she tried to look away from him. But smiled as he gently let go of her hand.

"Now." David stood up and smiled softly as he looked at the other girls. "Who are the rest of you Girls?"

**Yeah, how's that for a first chapter? Next Chapter will be longer, i promise and more detailed then this one. And David is a sweetheart. He would never hit a R&R. Tell me what you think. And Eh, i don't care if i get haters, Cause Haters love me! Yeah. Party!Till next time! i will have a awesome party at my place. Lol!  
;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, sorry it took so long! but i got it writed down yeah! Hope you like it.**

" So,you are Izzy, Courtney, Katie Gwen and Leshawna?" David asked as he pointed to each girl, making sure he got their names right. The girls nodded as they giggled.

"Hmm.. David.. you are one handsome man." Leshawna said placing her hands on her hips as she leaned back a little.

" Thanks, Leshawna." David smiled at the girl as he stood straight, but he could feel all the girls staring at him. Coughing in his arm softly, David changed the subject as he bent down and grabbed the green bag, Placing it over his back. "Now, let's go get that chest. I'm sure we don't want the guys to win."

David started to walk in the woods, his team was right on his tail, well, they were walking close by his side. A little to close too close to him.

"Alright, so what do we have in this bag?" David asked as he stopped, and laid the bag on the ground, The Rest of his team formed a circle around him and watched him as he opened the green bag.

David took out 6 flashlights, a few snacks, 4 blankes, half a map and a and a few other stuff Chris put in that they don't really need. David also noticed that there were a few small bags, How did Chris fit all of this in this one bag?. He then placed all the stuff in groups. David looked at the girls as he held a hand to his chin, thinking.

" I think i have an idea." David said as he stood up and dusted himself off, before he spoke again. " lets go off in groups of two, each group searches a part of the island, that way we can search for the chest a lot faster."

"That..Might.." Gwen held a hand to her chin as she thought for a moment. She smiled at David. " ..Actually work."

"Alright! You heard the Lady! Groups of two!" David clapped his hands as he tried to put on a tough voice and stand straight like a leader, he failed. Gwen blushed at what He called her, A lady. Gwen was known as a lonely weird person. It took a few seconds, but everybody got a partner. Leshawna with Izzy and Katie with Courtney. The only person who didn't have a partner was Gwen.

"I'll be your Partner,Gwen." David said as he walked over to her and stood next to her Placing a hand on her shoulder, Making her blush a bit as she nodded.

"What!?" Courtney gasped, She didn't know that David was going to be Gwen's partner, She then begin to pout. "B-But that's not fair!"

David blinked at her sudden outburst. Before he could say anything, Leshawna walked up to her, Her hands Clenched in Fists.

"Girl! you will not talk like that!" She said as she poked Courtney in the chest with a finger while she had her other hand on her Hip. Courtney took a step back in fright. Leshawna narrowed her eyes as she raised her voice. " And you will not talk like that in front of David here! Now go out and find that Chest!"

Courtney didn't need to be told twice, Without saying a word she gathered her stuff that she needed to find the chest and walked in the woods with Katie right on her tail.

"Now..." Leshawna lowered her voice as she turned to face David and Gwen, She smiled. " ..You two go off now."

"Yes, let's go." David agreed as he nodded, then grabbed one of the bags, placing it on his walked back to where Gwen stood and he took her hand, Slowly leading her into the woods.

Gwen was dumb-Struck as she gazed back at where Leshawna was standing who was waving at her and she winked. Gwen rolled her eyes, then she looked at David, He was still holding her hand and it seemed like he didn't mind holding her hand. Gwen blushed as she looked away from his eyes.

...

-BACK WITH LESHAWNA AND IZZY!-

"Hmm.." Leshawna had her hands on hips as she watched David and Gwen leave into the woods,Once they were out of sight. Leshawna smiled. " They would make a cute Couple."

Leshawna was now alone with Izzy...wait.., where was Izzy anyway?.

"Rawer!" Izzy suddenly jumped out of a bush, making Leshawna jump up a bit. Izzy got down on her knees as she circled Leshawna. " I'm a Tiger! I'm going to eat you!"

"You are one weird girl, you know that, Right?" Leshawna said as her hands on her hips as she eyed the crazy girl.

...

-BACK WITH COURTNEY AND KATIE-

"Can you believe on what Leshawna did!" Courtney Pouted as Katie held on to the stuff they needed. " I mean, She embarrassed me! Right in front of David!"

"Yeah.." Katie rolled her eyes as Courtney continued to talk. '_what a Drama Queen.'_ Katie thought.

...

-BACK WITH GWEN AND DAVID WHO ARE WALKING IN THE WOODS.-

"Gwen?..You alright?"

" Huh?" Gwen blinked as she looked at David. " What?"

" You ok?" David asked as he stopped walking making Gwen stop as well. he took his hand away from hers and placed it on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes. " You seem to be in some sort of trance."

" Oh,uh." Gwen had to look away from his eyes. She blushed. " I-Im alright."

"Well, maybe i should get to know you more." David smiled as he took her hand again, walking as he contuied. " What do you like to do?"

"Uh..umm" Gwen was speechless, he was holding her hand again. she could feel her cheeks heat up as she held her other hand to her mouth, thinking. " i ..i like to climb trees?"

it was more of a question then an answer, luckily for her David didn't even noticed.

" Really?" David smiled as he looked at her. He laughed softly. " i like to climb trees too."

Gwen was a little taken back and surprised at his response.

" Anything else you like to do?" David asked with a soft smile. Gwen blushed as his eyes met hers.

...

-BACK WITH THE BOYS -

" Stupid Chris... Stupid Chef." Duncan muttered as he walked into the woods, with his team behind him. Duncan seemed to be the only one talking because everybody else was quite. DJ couldn't take the quietness any more.

" Dudes, can you believe that we got a new Camper?" DJ asked as he was in the back of the line. He was kinda happy that they got a new dude to hang out with.

" yeah, i guess." Duncan rolled his eyes while the other boys shrugged their shoulders.

" You know what?" Duncan stopped walking and placed the bag on the ground. he turned around to his teammates. He grinned evilly as he glanced at Cody. "i think i have an idea.."

**ooo, what is Duncan up to? and what is he planning to do with Cody? Read and find out next time! Please Review and tell me what you think. So yeah, On the next chapter i will tell you who's on what team for reals! So tell next time! Review Please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, dudes! What's up. Soo.. i didn't feel like explaining Duncan's plan so i skipped it. But it's pretty clear on what the plan there might be some words missing...Enjoy the Short Chapter! :)  
**

"Dude! there's no way of going to do that!" Cody yelled as Duncan finished his plan. There was no way he was going to do that to David or Gwen. Sure, he kinda hated David, but he didn't want to hurt him. "Not to David or Gwen!..Or anybody else!"

"Cody, its really simple." Duncan said coolly as he took out a slingshot from his pocket, It looked like it was made out of sticks and rubberbands, but it looked like new. Duncan picked up a small rock,big enough to knock a person out with just one then shoved the two items into Cody's arms. " You just gotta knock them out with this."

"I'm still not doing it." Cody said as he looked Duncan in the eye.

"oh, yes you will!" Duncan's eyes harden as his voice got deeper. He then grabbed Cody by the shirt, making him drop the stuff as he gasped. Duncan raised a fist as he narrowed his eyes. " Or.. i'll make you."

"But.. Gwen will hate me if i do it." Cody wined as he moved his head backwards,away from his Fist.

"Hate You?" Duncan laughed as he moved his hand away from Cody's shirt. Then he grinned. "Then that's your problem."

Cody knew he had no choice, but he had to do it. Even though Gwen will hate him for what he is about to do.

" .. Fine.." Cody sighed as he bent down grabbing some small rocks,Placing them into his pocket. And then grabbed the slingshot He then looked at Duncan. ".. I'll do it."

"That's a good boy." Duncan grinned patting Cody's head like a dog. he then started to push Cody towards the woods. "Now do it fast and come right back or you wont get any snacks."

Cody gulped as he nodded and then started to walk in the woods, Alone.

Duncan smiled evilly as he watched Cody Disappear and he did hate David the moment he saw him.

"Uh..Duncan..Don't you think that was a little harsh?" DJ asked, A little sorry for Cody.

" Harsh?" Duncan asked with a deep voice as he turned around to face them. "You think that's a little.. Harsh?"

"N-No Man!" DJ gulped holding his hands up in defense. " Not harsh at all!"

"Good." Duncan crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

DJ,Owen,Tyler,and Noah shared glaces at each other.

...

**-Back with Courtney and Katie.-**

"Psst..Courtney.." Katie whispered as she spotted something While she was walking.

"What?" Courtney stopped to face her. She raised a eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Isn't that the boys?" Katie asked, pointing to a bush, where you can barley see them. But you can see them.

"Yeah. I think it is.." Courtney smiled before she grinned. "Let's pay them a little visit.."

...

**-**-**Back with Cody-**

"Why on earth did i say yes?!" Cody groaned out loud. He held the slingshot tight in his hand while he had some rocks in his pocket. His Mission was to knock out Gwen, David or anyone who was not the other team. But he didn't want to hurt Gwen, Or David, Even through he hated him for stealing his Gwen.

While Cody was walking, he started to hear laughing.. it sounded like Gwen's laugh. Stopping in his tracks, Cody started to follow the voice.

"What the?" Cody crawled over to a bush, he slowly moved the Bushes leaves. He saw Gwen.. and David. And they were holding hands?!

Cody lowered his head, making sure they didn't see him. He watched them stop and let go of each others hands. He started to hear David talk.

"So, Duncan really does hates me?" David asked as he chuckled.

"Yeah, He's probably jealous of you." Gwen giggled. She had gotten comfortable around him for the past hour she was glad, he was her partner.

"Every guy is jealous of me. Just because I'm a lady's man or something." David rolled his eyes, then smiled at Gwen. Making her smile back.

Cody couldn't believe it. Gwen looked like she had a crush on him or something. Slowly placing a rock on the Slingshot, Cody aimed.

And he fired..

**YEAH, how's that for a short chapter, sorry,it took so long! i had a little trouble writing this chapter. Yay I finally decided who's going to be on the boy's team! And don't worry on the next chapter, The guys get to talk at least one time. So Tell next time. Review Please! :)  
**


End file.
